


Corny fallen angels

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Corny broship, Just some cute idea i had, M/M, Short, Surgeon Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission : get Scott to the party.<br/>The way : falling from a roof and landing on Derek's balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corny fallen angels

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

"Oh no fucking way no!" Stiles cried out to Scott.

"I told you it's safe" Scott grinned at his best friend.

"No Scott! No it isn't! There's a reason why I'm the irresponsible one! Look what happens when it's you!" He groaned when the wind hit his back and made him loose a little bit of balance, enough to be sure that this is a bad, baaad, baaaaaad idea.  
"God this is a bad idea" he cried out.

Apparently, Scott and Alison managed to find a way to go on a date. on Lydia's party!, now here's the tiny little problem.

They have to go through the fucking roof from the neighbor building!! Why you ask!? Because Alison's dad is sure that she's fucking untrustworthy, and he has to make sure that Scott doesn't go inside the building after her!!! (which is actually happening currently).

Sometimes Stiles worried that he is the normal nerdy person for a reason and that is because, beautiful people make you turn into idiots!.

"Scott bro no!" He squealed when Scott jumped from the edge of the roof to the neighbor one and landed safely with a loud bang.

"It's not that far, also not that high, if you're worried" Scott smiled at him without any worry of seeing Stiles fall to his death, (which consisted of 7 stories between him and the ground).

"Just so you know, you are officially out of my will! forever!" He braced himself before finally taking the jump.

And god what a horrible idea that was.

The second he jumped his leg caught on a loose cable and made him stumble from the edge.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted out making Stiles realizing he is falling, he grabbed onto the first thing he could and stopped his fall.

"Scotty! You own me that 'big bang' size of curly fries!"

He was hanging by his hands and one leg from the 5th floor balcony, bruises on his arms and few on his forehead and cheek, Scott just looked at him in horror, white as a sheet.

"Don't worry! I'll get you right away wait a second" Scott was about to jump back to the roof when the balcony door suddenly opened.

"Don't call the police!" Was the first thing Stiles said to the silhouette that appeared at the door.

"I think that i will be calling an ambulance sooner".

I firm hand helped him to get on the balcony itself and god help him, he fell from a roof and landed in heaven because damn, the guy who saved him is gorgeous, he could do bad things to those eyebrows let alone the amazing scruff. His eyes were really pale and he had dark hair, which was a bit ruffled so that means they woke him up.

"Stiles! Are you ok?!" Scott interupted his daydreaming and made him realize that he is currently trespassing on the holy ground of the scruffbuff guy beside him.

"Uh...yes..?..." was he? Is being love struck count as an injury?

"Why were you on the roof?" The man asked him.

"Well McSmarty over there" he pointed at Scott who waved awkwardly "was on his way to get his girl by jumping to the roof an-, shit! Scott! Alison will think you stood her up! Go now!" He failed wildly at Scott pointing at the building.

"But.."

"But nothing go!" He shouted at his bro because, god dammit he won't be listening to Scott mope for another week again!.

"Call me when you get home!" Scott shouted back before disappearing from Stiles's view.

"That was.... corny.." the man released a soft chuckle before opening the balcony door again, "come inside ill look at those scratches".

Stiles nodded and followed the as-, man inside the apartment, "do you usually invite idiots, who fall on your balcony to treat their wounds?"

"Only the corny one's" the man picked up a bag with the emblem of 'BH-Memorial Hospital' and opened it, "now seat down, Melissa will have my head if ill let you go home like that" he pointed at his bleeding elbow.

"Thanks, im Stiles by the way" he sat on a comfy love seat before the man.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" The man took his arm and scanned the injuries on it, "im Derek" he said before putting a disinfecting alcohol on the injuries.

"Holy sh-, that hurts!" Derek smiled softly at him.

"Very brave, you deserve a lollipop" Derek chuckled lightly and applied few plasters across the bigger wounds.

"Hey, i jumped from a roof for my best friend, i count that batman level brave" he huffed.

"Approved", Derek closed his medical kit and stood up, "luckily for you ,you fell into a surgeon's balcony".

"You're a surgeon? Cool" he smiled at the batman plasters on his arm "and you have batman plasters, please tell me you're not married" he teased with a slight hope in his words.

Derek looked at him in wide eye and a soft blush, "No, no ring" he showed his fingers as he crossed the room to the kitchenette.

Now that Stiles pays attention he understands why, the apartment itself was clean, clearly belongs to a man in medicine, the shelves full of medical books and two photo frames were between them, other than that the apartment itself felt lonely, no signs of another cohabitaire in the space before him.

"I see" he clapped his hands together and stood up, "Well thanks for the first aid, sorry that i woke you up ill be gone in a second" Stiles walked towards the door when Derek ran towards him with a piece of paper.

"I...ah..im..".

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Stiles braved out ,probably from the adrenaline still pumping in his blood.

"yes" Derek didn't wait to think about it he just smiled and gave Stiles the piece of paper containing Derek's phone number.

"And you call me corny" he smiled at the numbers in his hand, "goodnight Derek" he winked at the man before disappearing through the front door into the building's hall.

Did he just get a date with a hot surgeon from falling into his balcony?.

Yes he god damn did!.


End file.
